Aphrodisiac - A Riki Hiro one-shot
by sapphirexoxo1412
Summary: Atsumu's never been the biggest crusader of peace: even when things are seemingly quiescent does he attempt to stir trouble. This time, he's introduced (unknowingly, of course) a new type of...lets say herbs to our beloved Black Foxes, who, upon consuming the drug cannot simply rest without a passionate session with our female protagonist


**Aphrodisiac – A Hiro & Riki Combo One-Shot**

"…"

Hiro leaned against the polished-wooden walls of the cabin, his amber hair moist with perspiration as they pasted against his forehead. There was a faltering scintillation within his ochre eyes as he sighed, his breath remarkably hot against his own effeminate skin.

Coming from a family of appraisers, Hiro possessed an uncannily accurate eye that often provided him astonishing insight towards even the most nebulous situations. Whether it were famous politicians, imitated paintings of the highest quality or even divination…nothing escaped him. In fact, the dynamics of his personality was constructed on that particular quality of his.

Then _how on earth did he let Boss drug him_? With an exasperated shut of his lustrous lashes, Hiro brought his fingers to his forehead. _Nope, nothing feverish…_

He should have detected that something up when Kenshi had collapsed after three drinks; hell, he should have suspected the contents of the drinks when Riki _clearly_ wasn't affected. Alcohol wasn't involved in any perceivable way…

Then…what was it? What was that effervescent sensation that bubbled within his chest…

"Hiro?" she asked, apprehension apparent in her voice as she approached him with tentative footsteps. Hiro's eyes immediately shot open; despite his blurry mind, there remained conscious portion of him that acknowledged the fact that by all means, he should avoid her…But why?

Her deep amethyst irises bore into him, scrutinizing his moist features with such bewitching intensity. She had always been striking to him, but somehow in that very moment, she had ascended to something much more glorious – a goddess amidst a fiery meadow. She was encased in fire – the niveousness of her voluminous curls, the vestiges of efflorescence that capture his senses, the demanding aura that emanated from her...Whether it was the effects of hallucinogens, or that his admiration for her inflated her very concept, he could no longer discern.

_All he wanted to do was make her his…_

"Come with me." Hiro's voice was unusually husky as he roughly encircled her slim wrists, his nails digging into the softness of her pale skin. Her perplexed protest had transformed into a faint buzzing noise at the back of his head when he forcefully dragged her into his cabin.

He slammed her body, hard against the walls and placed spread his fingers wide against the sides of her head. _He wanted her. He wanted every. single. part. of her to capitulate to his demands. _There was a primordial, untamed passion that soured through his veins, propelling his face closer to hers as his sensuous eyes washed over her now visible cleavage…

"Hiro…" her voice was weak, and Hiro grinned impishly in response to the moiety of pale red that adorned her features. The final diminishing fragment of his logic convinced him that _she too_ had been at Boss's little dinner party, so whatever anonymous liquid he had consumed, _she did too. _Satisfied with his deduction, he brought his mouth in tantalizing proximity to her ear, his drunken breath scorching against her sensitive lobes…

"_Selene…_" with enough emphasis on her name, he felt her stiffen under the hand he placed on the nape of her neck. Her temperature, just like his, had increased dramatically in the past few seconds, and he couldn't help but wonder _precisely_ how rapidly her heart would beat when he abandoned all his restraint on her.

"Hmm…" he licked lightly against the curvature of her ear, and a small yelp absconded from her rosy lips as she turned her head away from him. Despite her evident discomfort, she _didn't even try to push him away_, he thought with glee. Placing his other hand on the impeccable skin now unearthed at her waist, he touched his forehead to hers, his eyelashes fluttering ticklish, _provocatively_ against her features. Her eyes liquidized, widened, an innocent lamb to his hungry wolf...

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy you tonight." Her luscious lips popped open in attempt to retort something, but Hiro couldn't care less what she had to say as he crushed his mouth on hers. Taking advantage of her momentary relapse, he divulged his tongue into her, tasting the conflation of lime and honey dulcetness that dominated her every corner. With the evocative tempo of his tongue, he guided her into a frenzy waltz that ignited something foreign, _forbidden_ inside her, something that involuntarily guided her hand to the small of Hiro's back.

Sensing her touch, Hiro required no further persuasion as he released her now swollen lips. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her vulnerable little head back, and savoured the ecstatic gasps that escaped her when he descended his lips to her neck. Hand exploring her bareness under her silk chemise, he nipped, gently at first at thin skin at her collarbones. Sensing her lissome body tremble under his touch, his engagements increased in strength, leaving devious maroon marks, scattering like loose rose petals upon her translucent skin. Her moans increased in intensity and frequency; the air around them tightened, as if mythically reflecting the tension that flowed through their joined forms…

Her fingers intertwined through his fetching amber strands, her eyes rolling back into the depths of her skulls; her senses combating against evanescence's prominent gravitation…_why_, _why was she letting him do this to her? Why had she abandoned her honor in such a brief period of time? Why? Why couldn't she stop him when he ripped her blouse brutally off her body? Why didn't she feel shame when Hiro's painfully enjoyable kisses trailed down to the arc of her breasts? Why did she let him dominate her lips with his tongue like she was some stringless puppet? Why did she feel so __**irrevocably powerless?**_

_It doesn't matter, _she thought with indistinct reason when Hiro unhooked her skirt, permitting the flimsy material to drop flaccidly to the ground. She no longer remonstrated when he slid the straps of her bra ethereally off her bare shoulders, nor when he slowly removed the concealing material of her panties as he bit harshly into the skin at her thighs…

_If thou shall perish in a finale of fire, then the last climax must be of unparalleled glory. _

Her heart thundered as Hiro's enthralled gaze washed over her exposed body, every single part of her that she would surrender unconditionally to him for the rest of the night. Whatever the undesirable consequences their dalliance may dispense…they could be dealt with tomorrow.

_He was hungry_, he thought as a mischievous smirk curled over his features. Quickly forsaking his wool material, he collided her mouth on hers, attempting desperately to consume her breath, the very bane of her existence as he pressed himself against her naked figure. Her breasts spilled languidly over the firm muscle of his chest, to which he pulled back and discarded his t-shirt with one swift motion.

He chuckled amusingly when her liquid amethyst eyes traversed slowly over his body. Not wishing to hide his endearment, he pulled her waist towards him and tilted her head sideways, causing her hair to cascade in an elegant arc along her shoulders. Her skin had been relentlessly marked, in fact, these testimonies of his passion were so evident that for once, Hiro felt genuinely remorseful over how disordered he had been. Inclining his head, he gently trailed his lips over her scars, careful not to further hurt her with his reptilian passion…

He wanted to be gentle, which was why his heart soared when he sensed her timid fingers reach towards the buckle of his belt. The air surrounding them practically dripped with sexual chemistry as he bore his eyes into hers, vibrant orange to pale violet…

Recognizing the challenging glint that hovered over her opaque irises, Hiro removed his trousers in maddening, almost inhuman speed. He laughed ephemerally when her flushed gaze lowered for the briefest of moments, followed by a sharp turn of her head. _How adorable, _he thought roguishly as he approached her once more and pressed himself against her, the tip of his member protruding against her unbelievably moist entrance.

"Hir-". He couldn't comprehend how addictive her lips were. He didn't know if it was the influence of Boss's damned drug, or the fact that she possessed this undeniable charm; but if Hiro was presented the opportunity, he would never stop kissing her. He enveloped his muscular arms around her, dragging her into his intoxicating embrace as he washed his tongue within her lips, entangling her, dissembling the very mechanisms of her conscience. Through his blurred senses, he almost barely detected the languorous placement of her arms on his broad shoulders when they slammed, audibly upon the wall.

She gasped when he suddenly freed her, but was even more astonished when he gripped her calves and hoisted her legs over his waist. There was a fleeting moment of unbalance before she clung on his neck with all her might, to which he chuckled as he planted one, last sweet kiss over her lips.

"Don't be too loud", he whispered, and she inclined her head lightly in confusion before widening her eyes as he entered her with one powerful thrust. She cried out in a shrill, piercing symphony as he pumped her in a rapid fire motion, her back meeting the wall upon his every drive with shattering force. With one arm holding her waist steadily in place, his other hand groped her breasts, massaging the delicate peaks in a circular motion, _sluggishly, sensually…_The movements of his hips escalated with vehement perfection alongside her violent trembling, to which she moaned, the melody escaping her lips driving Hiro into a realm beyond madness. With each sound that she produced, he increased his pace in a mind-blowing accelerando that uncontrollably burned her insides.

She couldn't think, couldn't breath as he fucked her senseless against wooden walls, which were now moist with her perspiration. The feeling of him inside her flesh was inconvincible, unlike anything she had previously encountered. Her nails dug inside his back as she raised her voice, her body powerless against his unremitting motions. Honor, dignity, pride, _everything _became irrelevant as she surrendered herself to him, the waves within her building, threatening her with the consuming sensation of a brilliant implosion…

Just when she was hovering over the edge of insanity, Hiro suddenly halted his movement, an alarmed look overshadowing his previously contorted features. She was just about to enquire when she overheard a pair of voices echoing outside the door, accompanied by three pairs of approaching footsteps…

"Where do you think Hiro went?" Kenshi, she thought before she bit her bottom lip to masquerade her indignation. Hiro had positioned her in a manner that the wall supported her complete weight, and his devilish hand had travelled surreptitiously to her core, rubbing her most vulnerable folds in a torturous cavatina…She wanted desperately to open her lips in protest, but he shook his head and smiled, his eyes teasing as his fingers increased in tempo…

"Dunno, bath maybe." Takuto had spoken as he unmistakeably passed before their entrance. Her teeth sank harder into her skin as Hiro further tormented her, now with the accompaniment of his slowly shifting hips as they awaited the party outside to remove themselves…Her chest huffed, and her breathing became more ragged by the second. _No, please, stop…_she solicited with her eyes, and furrowed her brows when Hiro tilted his head, feigning innocence.

"Anyway, Takkun, we should get Kenny to bed." Boss laughed as they surely disappeared behind the hallway. She sighed, immensely relieved and was just about to admonish Hiro for his behavior when his penetration of her resumed in a force that…was unaccountable.

_She didn't know what she did to him, and she was going to pay the price for her ignorance. _Hiro threw his restraint into an endless void as he thrust into her with such herculean force and pace that utterly outshone his previous performance. He could feel her pulsing insides, the fissions of pleasure that quivered her spine, her passion even more apparent in the untamed splashes of her juices enveloping his member. He lost himself, his previous declaration of chivalry and courteousness no longer mattered to him as he pumped her in such a potent rhythm that his amber bangs whipped sharply against his features. Her moans resounded, resonating mercilessly over the confined space of his cabin and igniting every slumbering cell within Hiro's body. Her body jerked against his, her scrumptious breasts bouncing against him as he cradled her in his chest…His pace _arose, arose, arose, as if there were no boundaries to his primitive passion…_

Both of them closed their eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies, and in a heavenly moment of glorious bliss, he released himself inside of her. Feeling all the strength leave his body, he hugged her against himself and slid lifelessly onto the ground, his exudated hair pasted against his sculpted features. There was a silent serenity that hovered over their exhausted breaths…seconds before Hiro laughed, the sound the paragon of unadulterated joy,

"We should…probably go take a bath." She raised her eyes at his satisfied grin, his pearlescent teeth glistening against the dim, enchanting illumination of the cabin interior. He pulled himself smoothly out of her, initiating an odd emptiness that hollowed her chest as she staggered up from the wall. She …_felt lonely_ as she solemnly observed Hiro's masculine back progress towards the closet, and almost missed when Hiro tossed her a large linen towel.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said as he wrapped his own around his waist. Her cheeks reddened as the reality of his statement sank into her reviving rationale, and couldn't stop herself before she enquired, almost suggestively…

"You mean, you want to _bathe_ together?!" Hiro turned his gaze to her briefly and laughed, the sound an enrapturing rhapsody,

"Are you still nervous after what we just _did?_" the evocative glow that came from his ochre irises immediately flushed her cheeks as she darted out the door, his amusement no longer detectable.

She sighed as she dipped her foot gingerly in the steaming waters. Relishing in the smooth, revitalizing feeling of the bath relax her every nerve, she submerged herself in the warm liquid completely, her snow colored hair a mythic lotus that shattered the quiescent waters. Swimming languidly, she still failed to wrap her head around why she didn't stop Hiro's…endeavors. It was almost as if she too wantonly wished for it to happen, which was to her, inconceivable, considering she'd typically flinch whenever he went as far to even sit beside her.

Was it circumstantial? She thought as she leaned against the side of a large dark boulder. Ever since dinner, she had felt…iffy, as if her very existence became detached from her physical form, an inexplicable duality. In fact, she ventured mentally while observing the mocking red reflections embellished over her upper body, _everyone appeared out of place, everyone expect for boss. _

The swirling bathwaters trembled against the reticent space between her thighs, and she shook her head irately to the devious makings of her mind. _She had been, feudally speaking ruined, broken; _and astoundingly enough, she didn't care. In fact, she looked forward to the next time she and Hiro would…

Her back erectly stiffened as large waves originated from the other side of the boulder. In a feeble attempt to conceal herself, she crouched her legs so that only her head appeared visible over the shadowy waters, and held her breath apprehensible as a towering figure made his way deliberately over to her field of vision. Recognizing the black-haired leader of the Black Foxes, she sighed in relief, and regained her posture so that the waters hovered, barely concealing her chest,

"Selene?" there was something other than surprise in his unusually clear enunciation of her name. She arched her neck as he came closer, the nostalgic steams of bathwater dripping over his silky strands, gliding over the amazingly well-defined curves of his chest…shuddering, she begrudgingly affixed her eyes into his, midnight blue to _tamed violet._

"Riki." She teasingly imitated the serious manner in which he pronounced the syllables of her name. However, to her utter dismay, he didn't smile, but instead fixated his eyes hungrily on the markings of her neck, ones that she had by distraction mistakenly neglected.

_He exhibited the same hunger as Hiro_, she thought and hastily backed away, but was stopped forcefully in her tracks by a powerful grip on her shoulder.

In that moment, Riki knew he needed to have her. He had long acknowledged the fact that Boss planted some foreign aphrodisiac in their meals that night, and after providing him a well-deserved scolding, Riki escaped to this place solely for the purpose to prevent himself from ravishing her. He had been successful in his undertakings, until the very moment she showed up with those tell-tales symbols upon the mouth-watering curvature of her neck…

_Should the fallen be granted redemption?_

He yanked her petite figure towards him and quickly twirled her around, demanding her undiverted attention as he cupped her breast across her stomach, emanating from her a surprised yelp, one that quickly transformed into a desirable moan. His breath was hot against the nape of her neck as he massaged roughly her peaks, his fingers kneading, pulling, teasing her voice into euphonious manifestations that resonated provokingly through their steamy environs. Riki's senses were obliterated, utterly, irreversibly into obscurity… He brought his lips to her ear, nibbling gently at her lobes as his finger continued their masterful performance…

"Riki…" she knew the worthlessness of her protests. She didn't want him to stop, not in a million years. Whatever he desired from her, she would fulfill eagerly with no complaints; the only straw preventing her to succumbing herself completely over was _guilt. _It almost felt like…_she had betrayed Hiro. _However, that thought was dismissed almost instantaneously as his other hand proceeded to stroke daringly at her entrance…

Her naked back trembled against him, and he could feel his member hardening against her soft, sensuous flesh. Growling in her ear, he hoisted her harshly, her plump breasts spilling in lassitude over his arm as he plunged his finger inside her core, stroking erratically against her moistened tissues. Her screams resounded as her insides tumbled, swirled, consuming her in a celestial impression that once again fragmented every corner of her mind, elevating her to another dimension of distilled feel-

Positioning her against him, he was just about to penetrate her when they overheard the loud shutting of the doors.

She diverted her head, and her eyes widened in unspeakable horror as she witnessed Hiro's immobile form standing before them. She was certain that they were visible: his arm across her chest, his lips on her neck, their bodies in such tantalizing proximity that not even the most persuasive of tongues could talk her out of her devastating circumstances. She was on the verge of crying in shame when an expectant smile shattered Hiro's rigidity, his amber eyes startlingly connive as he too submerged himself in the waters,

Her heart thundered as Hiro came, inch by inch closer to them. With all her might, she tried to shrug Riki's iron hold on her off; but no matter how much herculean effort she invested in her attempts, he didn't budge. Hiro's alarming smile became larger by the second, and her roaring heart crystalized in bewilderment when the orange-headed Adonis descended his lips on hers, his domineering aroma obliterating her defiance…

With bone-shattering vigour, Riki plunged himself roughly inside of her, obscuring _everything within her vision._

~~~END END END~~~


End file.
